


【排球少年】传送门

by TiffDan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffDan/pseuds/TiffDan
Summary: 请点以下的链结！
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	【排球少年】传送门

【排球少年(HQ)｜影日】青春期的练习曲：<https://ao3.pw/works/25121179>。

【排球少年(HQ)｜影日】无题 （章节27）：<https://ao3.pw/works/25180126>。


End file.
